Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices, for example, to interact with one another, create content, share content, and view content. In some cases, a user can utilize his or her computing device to access a social networking system (or service). The user can provide, post, share, and access various content items, such as status updates, images, videos, articles, and links, via the social networking system.
A social networking system may provide resources through which users may publish content items. In one example, a content item can be presented on a profile page of a user. As another example, a content item can be presented through a feed for a user.